Waiting
by Drowning In The Colorless Sea
Summary: In the city of magnolia, two completely different people meet unexpectedly- nothing out of the ordinary in the city, but what is out of the ordinary, is the fact that their tale is an old one, and there meeting isn't unexpected, it's fate. NaLu, and other ships. No Lisanna bashing, sorry? AU
1. A fateful encounter

**Hey guys, Panda here! This is a work in progress, but I love it, and I hope you do too! Let me know by leaving a review of sorts. I'll update every Friday if I have a new chapter ready, as I usually do. Love you guys, enjoy!**

 _Meeting you in general is a privilege that not many receive. For those people, I am eternally sorry, but for you, my dearest, I am eternally grateful that, even from the shadows, I get to bask in your radiant light._

A peculiar, pink haired man walked along a canal in a city called Magnolia, a city known for its tall towers, architectural appeal, and its exceptional culinary prowess. The man was not wealthy. He was not a prominent business men, or classy man for that matter. He was just walking aimlessly along the side of a canal, hoping for something, _anything_ , to come his way. On a bench sat a woman in the same situation. A blond, serein woman, heiress of the Heartfilia Company, "Love and Lucky". She stared out at the canal, not moving a muscle, a book in her lap. She sighed, seeming to find no interest in the men rowing down the canal, and picked up her book to begin reading. The pink haired man, having walked for a while, had saw the bench, and felt as though his feet were to fall off, so he sat.

"You look lonely." He said to the blond, finally acknowledging her presence.

"I am fine." The woman said, seemingly unbothered by his abrupt comment.

"Are ya sure? Your face is so close to that book that anyone passing by would assume that you were in love with it." The man said, making a face at the thought of kissing an old, smelly book.

"And what about yourself? You seem to be lonely as well." The woman said, putting her book down in frustration, and looking at him to take in his appearance.

"I am." He replied simply, looking at her in a way that, seemingly, melted her heart.

"Perhaps we can be lonely together then?" The woman said, her frustration melting away at the look in his eyes.

"Maybe we can." The man said, hope taking over his features.

The two strangers walked along the canal together, going to the best restaurant that Magnolia had to offer, "Fairy Tail." The building was tall, orange and white, and had a large flag on it, the flag showing off a mark, the same mark that the man with pink hair had on his shoulder. The woman grinned.

"I've always wanted to work here!" The woman said, gushing over the idea of being stamped with that same mark that the man had. Everyone who worked at Fairy Tail was marked with their official mark.

"I could get you in here ya know." The man said, stopping and turning to her. He stuck his hand out for the prominent woman to shake it. "Natsu Dragneel, Salamander of Fairy Tail." He said, smiling at her with a face splitting grin.

"Lucy. Wait-you're _the_ Salamander of Fairy Tail? You mean the greatest chef in all of Fiore?" She asked, eagerly taking his hand in hers.

"That's me!" He said, nervously scratching the back of his neck. He specialized in spicy foods, his power over heat making him highly praised, but he was known to go a little overboard when it came to his 'family'. Fairy Tail treated all of their guests kindly, but treated their co-workers as if they were their nakama.

"That's amazing!" She said, staring at him in awe.

"Well are you just gunna stand there and look at me all funny, or are ya gunna allow me to invite ya inside?" Natsu asked her, opening the doors to the restaurant. She resisted the urge to faint as she walked inside of the building. Fairy Tail had high ceilings, so high that they looked as if they could touch the stars. The entire restaurant had a guild hall feel to it, from its bar area with the rustic stools, to its menu board that looked as if it was a quest board.

"It's amazing!" Lucy said, gazing around at all of the people in there. A man with dark black hair walked up to the two of them.

"Yo, Flame Brain, your shift is about to start, why aren't you back there?" The man said, angrily pointing a finger at Natsu.

"I was showing Luigi around." He said, making Lucy gasp in anger.

" _My name is_ _ **Lucy**_."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Loopy, anyway, where's Gramps, I wanna get her stamped and working here." Natsu said. Lucy was about to scold him for his ignorance, but she stopped herself at the mention of her working at Fairy Tail.

"Y-you mean you'll get me a job here?" She asked, seemingly brightening in her spirits.

"Sure Lacy, I'll get you a job here!" He said, smiling at her with the same grin that he had shown her when they first met.

"Aww, you guys need a minute?" The dark haired boy said, making both of them snap their heads to him.

"You wanna go stripper?" Natsu said, making the blond realize that the man that he was yelling at was the famous Gray Fullbuster, or stripper, as Natsu called him.

"Heck yea I wanna go flame face!" Gray replied.

Lucy stood there starstruck. The famous 'fire mage', Natsu Dragneel, fighting the 'ice king', Gray Fullbuster. Gray was known to be a wizard with all things cold. His technique with fish was great, but he was known to have a counterpart, Juvia Lockser, who complemented his work.

There's also the great Erza Scarlet, or "Titania" as they called her. She is one of the bosses when Makarov, the owner of Fairy Tail, wasn't around. She's a security guard, but she's also is in charge of firing people, or helping to send them off when they quit. Her counterpart is Jellal Fernandes, a mystery to all except for her. It was rumored that he was in jail for the enslavement of many, but no one has been able to find sufficient proof, seeming as though there was only one person who was willing to supply the public with evidence.

The blond woman was so star struck, that she didn't see a tuft of red hair sweep in and knock both boys out until, it was too late.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves. Now, Gray, get up and put your clothes back on, right this instant." The red haired woman said. Lucy noticed her bullet proof vest underneath her heart kreuz t shirt, and knew that it was Erza Scarlet. Gray, who seemed to be knocked out, sprang to his feet and collected his clothing, muttering a "Yes ma'am" to the red haired she devil. Erza then looked up to see the blond haired beauty in front of her and blushed in embarrassment at the display that she had just shown.

"I-I am so sorry ma'am, we don't usually show that much violence here, can I get you a table? And maybe a complimentary entree?" Erza said, making the star struck girl laugh.

"I'm sorry. My name is Lucy, I'm here to join! Natsu had brought me here." Lucy said, sticking out her hand for Titania to shake it. The redhead smiled and took her hand gratefully, pushing Lucy over to the bartender/model Mirajane Strauss.

"Hi! I'm Mirajane, you can call me Mira, now that you're going to be working here!" The stunning white haired woman said to Lucy, who looked as though she was going to faint.

"H-hi Mira! I've seen you on the cover of sorcerer weekly! I've read all of the magazines! I think that you're beautiful, but now that I'm seeing you in person, I know that those pages don't do you any justice. You're so much prettier in person Mira!" She said, nearly fainting at the smile Mira sent her.

"Thank you Lucy, I can tell that we'll get along very nicely once you become part of Fairy Tail! I can't wait for you to join!" Mira said, stopping for a second.

"Master's not here… I can stamp you Lucy! We need some more waitresses around here… OH! You can help me at the bar. My younger sister Lisanna helps me as well. She's a sweetheart! You'll love her! Actually, you remind me of her. I'll call her over once I get you stamped missy!" Mira said, taking the stamp out from underneath the counter, and stamping her right hand, making Lucy stare at it in awe.

"Why are ya wearing that weird facial expression Laine?" Natsu said, making Lucy tear her eyes away from it and stare angrily at him

" **It's** ** _LUCY_**!" She growled at him. "And, look! I just got my Fairy Tail stamp!" She said happily, staring at it as if she couldn't look away. Her stamp looked just like Natsu's, except hers was pink, and his was red.

"Wow, good for you." Natsu said sarcastically, walking away from her, making her frown.

"Lucy, this is Lisanna, my little sister. Lisanna, Lucy!" Mira said, showing Lucy Lisanna, the spitting image of herself.

"Hiya Lucy! I'm so excited to be working with you! Now, around 12, it gets quite rowdy, so be careful, and if they get a little grabby, call Erza. If it's one of the guys, smack um with a broom or something." Lisanna said cheekily.

"Can't you just call Erza for that too?" Lucy asked her.

"Yea, but where's the fun in that?" Lisanna asked, making Lucy laugh and nod her head.

"I can already tell that we'll get along quite nicely!" Lucy said, smiling at Lisanna, already excited for her new adventure.


	2. The money problem

**Hiya, so if you follow 'Broken Thoughts', you know some of the story, but my life became very unfortunate lately, and yeah, it's unfortunate to an 8th grader, so it may seem insignificant to you, but not to me so. I'm sorry that I'm so late on updating-I really really am! So I'm going to work my arse off all week and summer for you guys. I know I only have 2 followers, but I'm so grateful for you two, I really am! Love you both, and thanks for continuing to follow this! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Lucy, why don't you get the left side of the bar for me?" Lisanna asked.

"Sure!" It had been a long day of work for the girls at the bar. Erza had to remove at least fifty customers because of Lucy alone, and Lucy had to smack Wakaba at least twelve times with the broom.

Lucy walked over and worked on the other side of the bar. When she did so, the doors behind her swung open to reveal Natsu. He stood there for a little while and watched her work.

"Hiya Luke!" said Natsu. Lucy sighed.

"Hey Natsu. It's Lucy. Don't make me smack you with the broom." She said to him, not even turning around.

"Oh, sorry about that Luce!" Natsu said, grinning at her while nervously scratching the back of his neck. Lisanna, who was standing at the other side of the bar knew what that scratch was for, and she smirked a bit.

"It's fine-did you just call me Luce?" She asked, putting the rag down and turning around to look at him.

"Yeah. You don't mind do ya? I can call ya Lucy, it's just that I like the name, and it suits ya and stuff." He said, going back to scratching the back of his neck. Lisanna's smirk grew even more noticeable.

'So he thinks she's pretty huh?' Lisanna thought to herself. 'Being that I am the closest thing to a sister that he has, I approve!' Lisanna thought, before Mira pulled her away so that they could talk about the scene erupting before them.

"I-I don't mind. T-thanks Natsu." Lucy said, turning her face back to the bar before he could see her blush.

"Oh, here lemme help!" Natsu said, taking the rag that Lisanna was using, and helping Lucy.

They worked in silence for the remainder of their time at the 'guild hall' as they call it, working directly on polishing the tables and the bar together.

"You didn't have to do that ya know!" Lucy said to Natsu after they had finished.

"I know, but I wanted to do it! Lisanna and Mira were talking and…" He died off "Lisanna and Mira are talking. And _staring directly at us_. _And smirking_." Natsu said, making Lucy's eyes widen. Although she's only known them for a day, she knows that the two of them talking like that can't mean anything good.

"What do we do?" Lucy asked.

"We get outta here, and we do it fast." He said, grabbing Lucy's hand and running out of the guild hall, with Lucy yelling 'I'm not a flag ya know!' at him on their way out.

"So, what was that smirk for Lisanna?" Mira asked her younger sister, a smirk of her own plastered on her face.

"Oh nothing, just thinking that we should get back to our matchmaking ways." Lisanna said, circling the bar to grab up the rags that Natsu and Lucy had left on the tables.

"Ya know, that's not that bad of an Idea. I think that I can work with that." Mira said. Both girls started cackling merrily.

"Stop yer yappin brats, and get back to work! I don't pay ya to stand around and goof off now do I?" Mira heard master yell at Gray and Juvia, Gray who was trying to get Juvia off of him, and Juvia, who wouldn't stop trying to kiss him, saying something like 'Gray-sama and Juvia are meant to be! Water and Ice, they call us! Juvia will not allow her love rival to get Gray-sama! Juvia will not allow Lucy to get her Gray-sama!' Mira sighed.

"Master! We have a new 'mage'!" Mira said to him as he walked in.

"Okay, and where is this new person?" He asked, sitting at a bar stool, Mira handing him a glass of water.

"She's not here now, she's already done with the bar. She left with Natsu." Mira said to him.

"Lisanna, you gunna let her take your man?" Master said to her. Lisanna grew angry at that remark, a vein popping out of her forehead at the mention of such nonsense.

"Natsu is not my man, he's like a little brother to me, that's disgusting that you'd think that, besides," She said, looking at Bixlow at the other end of the bar. "I have my eyes on someone else."

"Yea, Yea, whatever. Mira, the brats have to have certain outfits that make them who they are. What should this one wear?" Master asked her.

"Hmm, well, my outfit is demon themed, Lisanna is cat themed, Natsu; Fire, Gray; Ice, Juvia; water, Levy; script, Gajeel; Metal, Laxus; Lightning, Freed; who knows, Evergreen; Fairy, Erza; Warrior, What can Lucy's be?" Mira trailed off thinking.

"Well, when you get it, let-" Master was cut off by Mira.

"Celestial! That's it! She can be a celestial wizard with stars and blue colors…" Mira trailed off in thought.

"Okay, then it's settled. Now time to see if I can get Porlyusica to help me with the outfit…" Makarov said as he stood up from the bar and walked to the back to check on the other 'brats'.

"The celestial spirit mage and the fire mage… This will turn out to be quite interesting…" Mira said, a smirk plastered on her face.

Meanwhile In another part of Magnolia…

"Natsu, can you let go of my hand now? My wrist feels like it's on fire. You better not have left a bruise! I wanna be in the sorcerer weekly magazines!" Lucy whined at the pink haired man holding her wrist. "Where are we anyways?" She asked taking in their surroundings. They were in the middle of a forest. The sun shone through the tops of the canopies, illuminating a small cabin ahead of them. A small, Blue cat slept on one of the window sills, awakening when it heard the crunching of leaves from their footsteps.

"This is my house! That cat right there is Happy." Natsu said, letting go of her wrist to go pet the cat between its ears.

"He's cute but… Why is he _blue_?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I was painting one of the room's blue, and Happy here happened to jump into the paint can. No matter how many times you wash him, it doesn't come off." Natsu said, laughing slightly. Happy nipped his finger and stared him down for laughing at him.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Do you want some fish Happy?" Natsu asked, taking off the backpack that he had from the guild, and opening it to reveal a bag of large, blue fish. Happy instantly brightened up at the reveal, jumping up to snatch the whole bag out of his hands.

"I need that back ya know!" Natsu yelled at the cat, who just rolled its eyes and jumped up to the window sill to devour its meal.

"The blue color seems to suit him." Lucy mumbled to Natsu, gagging a bit when the small feline picked at the fish's eyes.

"Yeah, he's a weird one." Natsu said, earning a glare from the feisty cat. "Anyway, do you wanna come in?" He asked Lucy.

"Do I have an option?"

"Nope!" Natsu said happily, pushing the busty blond into his home. "You're heavier than I accounted for Luce." At his remark, the blonds face heated up, a vein popping out of her forehead.

"Be quiet you, or I'll-" The angered female's voice died down as she looked around at her surroundings. The place was huge. Pictures of fairy tail members hung around the room, many of them being of him and Lisanna as children, raising the said blue cat. The room had a large hanging light in the middle of it, shining over a table, decorated with pictures of a red haired man, his hair closely resembling Natsu's.

"That's my dad." Natsu said, walking over to them.

"You look so much like him." Lucy said, smiling at the man's crazy, spiky hair. "Where is he?" The curious blond asked.

"Don't know. He disappeared one day. He was a cop. He was going on a mission, top secret he said. He was trying to take down this guy named Acnologia… I didn't even get to say goodbye." Natsu said, looking at one of the pictures of him and his father.

"I'm so sorry Natsu." Lucy said to him, frowning a bit at his story.

"It's fine! I know that he's out there somewhere. I'll find him and help him stop this guy!" Natsu said, putting the picture back down on the table and turning to the blond.

"I'll help too! After all, two people are better than one!" Lucy said excitedly. Happy ran into the house carrying the bag in his mouth, and dropped it at Natsu's feet.

"Make that three." Natsu said, grinning at Lucy.

"Aye! But where do we start?" Lucy asked Natsu, who scratched his neck at the question.

"I was hoping that you'd know."

"Is it too late for me to withdraw my help?" She asked him, making him laugh.

"Yep! Besides, you love us too much to quit." Natsu said, slinging an arm around her shoulders. Happy looked up at the two of them. His eyes, being very expressive, especially for a cat, showed that he agreed with Natsu.

"That's debatable." She huffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Cheer up Luce! Maybe you can lose some weight by helping us!" Natsu said, making Lucy punch said man.

Happy purred in amusement at the couple in front of him, his eyes showing his thoughts, which just so happened to be this sentence; They llllllllllike each other!


End file.
